fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Duel
Fantendo Smash Bros. Duel is a Fantendo Smash Bros. game developed by Twenty-Second Choice for the Nintendo DS. Characters Items Assist Trophies Gameplay Chemistry Chemistry is a new feature included in the game, to make character selection an even more strategic choice. Characters all have different relationships to each other, whether it is a friendship or a rivalry. When a character has positive chemistry with another character, their attacks will do less damage against them and when a character has negative chemistry with another character, their attacks will do more damage against them. Duels Duels are also a new feature which can affect battles; when two characters have negative chemistry with each other, they may initiate a duel; during a duel, all of the attacks the characters do against each other are double damage, and they only deal or receive half the damage from anybody else (therefore encouraging characters to fight solely that one character). The duel ends when either of the characters involved are knocked out or when the match itself ends. In order for a duel to be initiated, both of the players involved must agree; a CPU player will always agree to a duel request from a human player. In multiplayer matches, if a human challenges another human to a duel they must agree before the duel starts. Sometimes, a CPU player will initiate a duel with another CPU; this is mostly affected by randomness, and also various factors such as which character is currently doing the best, etc. It is not possible to initiate a duel with a character already involved in a duel. It is possible for two duels to be happening in a match at the same time. Alliances The opposite of duels, alliances may be formed mid-battle. In a free-for-all match, characters with positive chemistry may choose to form an "alliance" with each other. If "friendly fire" is off, then this means that neither of the characters involved in the alliance will be able to damage each other. As well as that, if the alliance is formed with a CPU player they will change their strategy to avoid causing damage to their ally. Like duels, an alliance can only be created if both players involved agree. The same rules also apply as with duels. Another interesting point about alliances is that if a player in an alliance challenges another character to a duel, both members of the alliance become in a duel with the other character. If one of the members of the alliance is KO'd, the duel will continue as normally. An alliance will become broken when the two members of the alliance are the only characters remaining in the match (not counting characters who are temporarily out of the match as they respawn). Alliances cannot be formed when only two characters are in the match. Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) G Fantendo Smash Bros. Duel Category:Crossover Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series)